


This is Halloween

by tsepesh



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Незадолго до Закона Кина Комедиант и Озимандиас успели поработать вместе.





	This is Halloween

Название: This is Halloween  
Автор: fandom Watchmen 2018  
Бета: fandom Watchmen 2018  
Размер: драббл, 621 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Озимандиас (Эдриан Вейдт), Комедиант (Эдвард Блейк)  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: экшн  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Незадолго до Закона Кина Комедиант и Озимандиас успели поработать вместе.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: Допущение, что перед принятием Закона Кина были попытки достичь некоего компромисса.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Watchmen 2018 - "This is Halloween"

 

Документ №5

This is Halloween

— Ненавижу Хэллоуин! — прорычал Комедиант, без видимого усилия ломая руку налетчику в маске медведя.

Озимандиас, скручивающий «собаку», оценил ситуацию и решил, что может потратить дыхание на поддержание разговора с коллегой.

— Почему?

— Потому что каждый у… — Комендиант почти не осекся, наткнувшись на взгляд «общественное мнение о нас и так слишком плохое, чтобы ещё и портить его руганью при женщинах и детях» Озимандиаса, — урод в городе норовит нацепить маску и пойти грабить. И не отличить, кого надо бить, а кто просто обоссавшийся мальчишка.

Проследив за его взглядом, Озимандиас увидел мальчика лет десяти в сбившейся маске человека-волка, который сидел, вцепившись в женщину в неярком платье. Отметив, что после имеет смысл подойти к ним, Озимандиас поймал на прием размахавшегося ногами «тигра», и следующие минуты были заполнены только им.

Комедиант уложил «свинью» — картинно, с одного удара — и, осмотревшись, приложился к фляжке. Озимандиас присел перед ребенком:

— Все уже кончилось, можно не бояться, Человек-волк, — ребенок поднял голову и испуганно уставился на наклонившегося к нему взрослого. — Как тебя зовут?

— С-с-с-сэмми, сэр.

— О, спасибо, сэр, спасибо огромное, — отмерла женщина. — Мы так перепугались…

— Не стоит, мэм, это наш долг, — улыбнулся ей Озимандиас.

— Оззи! — прервал его Комедиант. — Как закончишь ворковать, займись полицией уже.

— Простите, — подавив вспышку раздражения, Озимандиас поднялся.

— А вас правда зовут Оззи? — тихо спросил мальчишка, прежде чем мать шикнула на него.

— Почти. Полностью — Озимандиас. — Отходя, он слышал, как мальчишка спрашивает у матери, что это имя означает.

Не возложи на них закон — почти наверняка временный, как и все компромиссы, и, вероятнее всего, предшествующий дальнейшему закручиванию гаек — обязанность немедленно связываться с полицией и передавать ей всех задержанных, Озимандиас поговорил бы ещё с потерпевшими: под потолком фойе он заметил новомодную систему видеонаблюдения, а значит, была надежда, что это не случившееся ограбление попадет в новости. Разговоры с людьми — попытки успокоить или утешить — понемногу формировали у общества более человечный образ Хранителей. Жаль только, что понимали его в этом вопросе только Дэн с Лори, а уж плану «Не настроить против себя всех поголовно ещё сильнее» и они редко следовали.

Озимандиас позвонил в полицию с одного из оставшихся целыми телефонов банка, краем глаза наблюдая за Комедиантом. Того явно бесило ожидание, бесила необходимость сдерживаться, и он наматывал круги по фойе, предоставляя потерпевшим самим убираться с его пути.

Полиция наконец прибыла, и оба вышли из банка, сдав офицерам поверженный «зоопарк».

— Только не говори, что видишь во всем этом хоть какой-то смысл, — начал Комедиант, едва отойдя за пределы слышимости. Щелкнул крышкой зиппо, раскурил свою вечную сигару и, судя по его виду, с удовольствием бы выпил.

— Мы предотвратили ограбление и, возможно, несколько смертей, — ровно ответил Озимандиас.

— Брось, Оззи. Несколько тысяч и пара гражданских — это даже не смешно.

— Один из грабителей — племянник лидера Кулаков, он должен вывести нас на купленных ими полицейских.

— Ты говоришь это в десятый раз, но смысла не прибавляется. Ну, найдем мы кого-то, кто получает подарки на рождество от Кулаков, но не обольщайся: это будет не больше пары-тройки офицеров, о которых и так все знают. И не потому, что всем плевать на этого племянника, а потому, что Кулаки — слишком мелкая рыбешка, чтобы позволить себе большее.

— Рыбешка, которая планирует заняться наркотиками.

— Наркотиками здесь планирует заняться каждый третий, и то только потому, что все остальные ими уже занимаются.

— Дорога в тысячу ли начинается с первого шага, — ответил на китайском Озимандиас. — С чего-то так или иначе придется начинать.

— Только начинаешь ты не с того конца и попусту тратишь время, умнейший человек в мире.

Они прошли несколько шагов в молчании. Поднявшийся ветерок сносил дым от сигары Комедианта в лицо Озимандиасу.

— А ведь в этом и есть твой план, — неожиданно спокойно и задумчиво заговорил Комедиант. — Грядет новый закон, и ты знаешь это, и не хочешь начинать ничего такого, что может помешать тебе в дивном новом мире, а?

— Пока весь мой план, Эдвард, заключается в том, чтобы доехать до следующего места преступления.

— Ну-ну, Эд-ри-ан, ну-ну.


End file.
